fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby and the Crystal Moon
Kirby and the Crystal Moon '(星のカービィ、水晶の月 ''Hoshi no Kaabi: Seisho no Tsuki ''"Kirby of the Stars: The Crystal Moon") is a game in the ''Kirby series of platformers, developed by AlpacaSoft and HAL Laboratories for the Nintendo Switch. it follows many of the rules estabilished by past entires in the series, such as having Copy Abilities, flight and a cutesy, happy aesthetic, but changes things up by putting Kirby in a fully 3D, mission-based collect-a-thon. The story goes that Kirby was riding on his Warp Star across the stars, in search of food, when he gets roped into the evil bat queen, Koumoria's, plans to shatter the titular Crystal Moon, which orbits the planet of Sunloft, she manages to break the moon, and the shards are scattered all around Sunloft, and some bring Kirby down to the planet's other moon, where he crashes and wakes up later. From then on, Kirby must stop Koumoria from continuing her evil deeds by rebuilding the Crystal Moon and saving Sunloft. Gameplay Kirby and the Crystal Moon, as previously stated, is different from most Kirby games in that it is a 3D collect-a-thon, in the style of Super Mario Sunshine or, that game's predecessor, Super Mario 64. The game is divided into several worlds, which are separated into different missions, which all reward the player with a Moon Shard, the missions range from races, to minigames, to boss battles, to a simple stunt to reach a new area. Kirby's default moveset has been expanded to be more mobile in the stages and to have multiple options to reach new places, Kirby can now wall jump, which can be used between walls or on the same wall to quickly get up, as an alternative to flying, an ability which has been nerfed to be quite limited, only lasting a short time before Kirby falls down and has to wait through a cooldown time. Naturally, Kirby can inhale enemies to take their abilities or use them as projectiles, different Copy Abilities grant Kirby new movesets to use to fight other enemies and defeat bosses. Each of Crystal Moon's ''worlds has its own, unique gimmick that's played with in the missions, along with its own enemy set and, in turn, Copy Abilities, which, along with new attacks, have utilities in puzzle solving, Ability Orbs are always given when the ability is needed for a puzzle. Upon beating Koumoria and finishing the main story, the player unlocks New Game+, which allows them to get missed Moon Shards and access a new story in Popstar, made up of returning worlds from other Kirby games, where Kirby collects Power Hearts, heart-shaped gemstones that give him power to fight the new main villain, Neo Nova. Multiplayer ''Kirby and the Crystal Moon has a local 2-player mode, where the players can customize their own puffball, with different colors and costumes, and go through the quest either cooperating to complete the missions or competing to get a Moon Shard first, Co-Op and Competition are two separate modes, though. The available colors (By default) are: * Pink * Blue * Yellow * Green * Red But many variations, new colors and costumes can be unlocked by playing through the game and getting special items or winning in the different subgames Medals In Crystal Moon, making story progress and doing specific things awards the player with medals, which serve as achievements, certain medals also grant new multiplayer customization options, but most are just for bragging rights among players. Story Main Story: The Crystal Moon The game begins with Kirby flying away from Popstar, in a mission to find any galactic "All You Can Eat" restaurants that are still open. He travels for a while before finding a mysterious new world with two moons, one made of purple rocks and another colored all green, he thinks that he could find something edible there, so he decides to get closer. As he homes in on this planet, known as Sunloft, the purple moon shatters into many crystals, one of which hits Kirby's Warp Star and makes him crash into the green, grassy moon, starting the first main world, Moon Meadows. Kirby, stranded on Moon Meadows, meets with a lady resembling a bat, who taunts him, calling herself "Koumoria, the Bat Queen", she claims that she does not have time to deal with a miserable pink ball like Kirby and infuses a rock with the power of a Moon Shard, turning it into a large golem, which Kirby promptly battles and defeats. Koumoria is impressed by the pink hero's strength, so she decides to temporarily retreat to Sunloft. Kirby collects the Moon Shard, which return to the purple moon's spot in the skies of Sunloft. The pink puffball eventually comes across his Warp Star, which he uses to fly after Koumoria, later finding himself in Joyful Jungle. The pink hero travels all around Joyful Jungle, getting to know the locals and collecting several Moon Shards, he eventually met up with Koumoria again, near a poisonous lake, she used a Moon Shard she had on her to turn an ordinary lilypad into a giant carnivorous plant ready to eat Kirby right up. Kirby is able to defeat the monster, the Starving Dionia, and get a new Moon Shard, with this deed done, Koumoria escapes to Allegro Avenue, and Kirby gives chase. Koumoria is followed to Allegro Avenue, a bustling musical city with a massive theater at its center, Kirby explores the area, gets to know the resident Musikis and collects many Moon Shards, but eventually, Kirby finds Koumoria again, who empowers a cape, tophat, mask and cane with a single Moon Shard, turning the outfit into the Masked Maestro. after a difficult battle against the monster, Koumoria has to make an escape from Allegro Avenue, rushing to Edible Eruption. More TBA... NG+ Story: Nova Strikes Back TBA Characters Major Characters World Inhabitants Each world in Kirby and the Crystal Moon has its own unique NPCs to talk to for help in a mission. Worlds There are plenty of different worlds to be found in Kirby and the Crystal Moon, below is the list of all of them. Sunloft Popstar Missions The worlds in the game are divided into various missions, all of which with a common goal, collect a Moon Shard (Or Power Heart, in the case of the NG+ story) in order to make progress. When the player starts a world, only a few missions are available, and other get unlocked by completing the accessible ones. A full list of every mission, organized by world, can be found here. Enemies Kirby and the Crystal Moon has many, many enemies to be fought as the pink hero of Popstar travels around Sunloft collecting Moon Shards. Here is a list of them. Beside each enemy is what ability they grant Kirby when inhaled. Italics ''indicate a new enemy, unique to ''Crystal Moon * '''Waddle Dee - None/Parasol * Boo-Hoo'' '- None * '''Waddle Doo' - Beam * Broom Hatter - Broom * Sir Kibble - Cutter * Sword Knight - Sword * Blade Knight - Sword * Sodory - Sword * Chilly '- Ice * '''Emp '- Ice * 'Burning Leo '- Fire * 'Flaming Galbo '- Fire * 'Water Galbo '- Water * ''Cheapy'' '- Water * '''Esper '- ESP * Pather '- ESP * '''Venogoo '- Poison * More TBA * ''Vapour'' '- Steam * 'Maddy Hatty '''- Magic * ''Clocker ''- Time Mini-Bosses Smaller bosses found in a few missions that, unlike larger bosses, can be swallowed for their ability. * Gigant Edge '- Sword * '''King Doo '- Beam * 'Mr. Frosty '- Ice * '''Fire Lion - Fire * Fire Galboros '''- Fire * '''Water Galboros - Water * '''''Cheaper - Water * Miasmoros - Poison * Telepathos '''- ESP * ''Smoug'' '- Steam * '''Boxy '- Magic * Mr. Tick Tock '- Time Bosses Each world has its own main boss, usually an inanimate object given life by a Moon Shard, or an animate creature super-charged with a Moon Shard, turning it large and powerful. These bosses are the only truly mandatory missions in the game, allowing Kirby to chase Koumoria into the next world. The New Game+ worlds in Popstar also have their own boss fights needed to go to the next world in the new adventure.. * '''Whispy Woods '(Cookie Country) * 'Kracko '(Butter Building) * 'Lololo & Lalala '(Illusion Islands) * 'Magman '(Mag Mount) * 'Gobbler '(Olive Ocean) * '''Neo Nova's Heart (Neo Nova) Crystal Moon's subgames also have some unique boss fights to be found. * Tedhaun '(Phantom Clean-Up) * '''King Dedede '(Popstar, Dance Star) * 'Twin Woods '(Meta Knight's Flight) * 'Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright '(Meta Knight's Flight) * 'Mecha-Kracko '(Meta Knight's Flight) * '''Overtaken Halberd (Meta Knight's Flight) * Galacta Knight '(Meta Knight's Flight) * '''Koumoria's Soul '(The True Arena) Medals There are various medals to gain in the game, for many different feats, from simply making it to a part of the game to holding onto a wall for a certain time. A full list can be found here. Copy Abilities Returning TBA New Subgames Subgames have been a staple of the Kirby series for a while, Crystal Moon is no different in having a variety of them, all of which can be accessed from the main menu or in-game, in Ghastly Gamble's arcades. Phantom Clean-Up Kirby finds himself in a haunted mansion filled with monstrous ghosts, he must get rid of every ghost in the mansion to proceed to the next level, there are five levels in total, each with a new aesthetic and layout to the ghostly manor. At the end of level 5, Kirby faces off against Tedhaun, who, when defeated, makes Kirby able to find the Ghost ability in certain spots in levels. Popstar, Dance Star A dancing game in the style of Dance Dance Revolution, where the player must press the correct face buttons to perform a move and defeat the opponent in a dance battle, this subgame consists of four levels with different opponents and classic songs from the series, remixed into a disco-y sound. This subgame ends with a dance duel against King Dedede, awarding Kirby with the top spot in the subgame's rankings (These are not online rankings, only in-game character rankings) along with unique dialogue from the waiters and players at Ghastly Gamble. Meta Knight's Flight In this top-down shoot 'em up subgame, players take control of Meta Knight, flying around Popstar and even into outer space, firing beams from his sword, Galaxia, to find and defeat Galacta Knight and become the greatest warrior in the universe. Each of the five stags has its own boss battle, but it ends with a showdown with the masked knight's enemy, Galacta Knight. The Arena A gauntlet of enemies and bosses where Kirby has access to one Copy Ability and limited health items as he goes from rank to rank, fighting increasingly stronger foes. Bosses from New Game+ appear, but it does not need to be beaten to acces The Arena, only the main story is necessary. '''The True Arena The True Arena is a warrior's final challenge, a gauntlet of stronger versions of normal bosses, as with the normal Arena, Kirby only has one ability and limited health pick-ups. The True Arena is only available if the player has beaten both of the game's storylines, The Crystal Moon and Nova Strikes Back, and finishes off with a showdown against Koumoria's Soul, a powerful variation of Perfect Koumoria. Gallery TBA Trivia * Kirby and the Crystal Moon is AlpacaSoft's first attempt at a true 3D platformer, and, also, their first attempt at a sort of collect-a-thon game. * Crystal Moon has the most variations of the boss character Kracko when compared to other games in the series, these are: Kracken of the Deep (Boss of Underseas Utopia), Kracko (Boss of Butter Building) and Mecha Kracko (3rd Boss in Meta Knight's Flight) Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games